This invention relates to voltage-to-current converters for, for example, vibration densitometers, and more particularly to an unusually small and inexpensive, yet accurate, current drive therefor.
In the past, densitometers have been large, expensive and inefficient because they have employed combination voltage and current drives of various phases.